Unexpected Love
by Au-Urasc
Summary: Inigo had just wanted a response from the mysterious wyvern rider. That was it. He, however did not expect to fall head-over-heals in love with Gerome. Now he must deal with his new feelings and with the Bandits that caught eye of him late one night. YAOI! Don't like Don't read. Gerome/Inigo
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be working on my Chrom/Albian story but since now and the last time I updated I have fallen MADLY in love with the pairing of Gerome/Inigo. Don't judge me because we ALL know they belong together. If they didn't, I wouldn't have started this story!**

**My pairings and kids.**

**Chrom/Albian- Lucina and Morgan  
Kellam/Cherche- Gerome  
Gaius/Olivia-Inigo  
Ricken/Maribelle- Brady  
Fredrick/Lissa- Owain  
Vaike/Miriel- Laurent  
Libra/Tharja- Noire  
Henry/Sumia- Cynthia  
Lon'qu/Panne- Yarne  
Virion/Sully- Kjelle  
Gregor/Nowi- Nah  
Stahl/Cordelia- Severa**

**ACTUAL GAME Kid pairings:**

**Inigo/Lucina  
Owain/Noire  
Morgan/Cynthia  
Gerome/Severa  
****Yarne/Nah  
Laurent/Kjelle**

**And Brady has no one.**

**Pairings for THIS STORY!**

**Gerome/Inigo**

**Others will apply randomly but not be as important as this pairing! Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Gerome... Gerome? Hey listen to me when I am talking to you!" Inigo said crossly. He had been trying for days now to get the masked wyvern rider to at least acknowledge his presence. Yet again, the dark-head teen kept on walking. Inigo huffed lightly and let his arms fall into a comfortable crossed position.

He had given up on his attempts for now, only because he needed to go practice dancing while his mother was out on a mission. He didn't mind the others seeing his dancing, but he wanted it to be special for his mother and he had decided to only practice when she was away. Which wasn't much anyway so he had a lot of work to do.

In someway Inigo wished he had someone to watch him practice, and give him advice and praise for how well he hoped he was doing. He knew people watched him dance anyway, but they never directly told Inigo how the felt about it. Which was blandly rude. Secretly he had wanted Gerome to watch him, since Gerome was pretty forward about things as such. Then again, Gerome wouldn't even talk to him...

He had asked Laurent, but the mage pointed out that he had no time for such pointless things. Yarne would've but was much to terrified to go out into the woods in fear of being attacked. Morgan was out on the mission with the others. Brady was practicing his violin and Inigo didn't even WANT Owain to help. There was no way he was going to ask one of the girls knowing he would just embarrass himself in front of them. He couldn't dance for any of the elders either for they were to busy for it. That left Gerome. The same Gerome that wouldn't even talk to him.

Besides this, he still needed to practice. So, he would just have to dance alone... Hmm now that sounded like a sad thought.

**Gerome's P.O.V**

After ignoring Inigo for another time, he seemed to give up and leave. There's nothing personal between us really, i just see it that he wastes his time with his flirtatious lifestyle. Then he has to come bother me. I can't see why he can't just leave me alone.

I moved into the supply tent to check up on inventory since Albian was away on the mission. After a long while, and many checks over the inventory later, I decided that I was done and left the tent. Outside the tent to the right was my mother, Lissa, Maribelle and Anna talking away. I made sure to get close enough to hear them, but not to get noticed. I know it wasn't right to eavesdrop on them but i was curious.

"He's out practicing right now. I just passed by him not to long ago on my way back from the market. I was out buying some more string and i saw him. He truly is talented." My mothers says with a smile on her lips. I could hear the happiness coming off of her.

"Indeed his is." Maribelle said smiling. Lissa nodded as well.

"He gets that talent from his mother. We all know that Olivia is probably the best dance we have all meet. I'm not surprised how well Inigo is at it." Anna pointed out and received a chorus of agreements from the others she was talking to.

So that's what they were talking about. Inigo and his dancing. I have heard all over camp that he was incredible, maybe even better than his own mother, but i have never seen him dance myself. I could probably head out now and catch him before he stops but then again i don't have time for such pointless things. Great, now i sounded like Laurent.

"Gerome? What are you doing just standing there?" Kellum, my father said as he addressed me, i hadn't even noticed i was just standing there staring blankly into nothing. Neither had i noticed my own father coming up to me. Then again, no one ever does.

"Oh nothing Father. I am just thinking. If you would excuse me?" I said politely before walking away from my slightly worried father. I could hear him sigh, and then my mother come up to him to talk with him. I was too far to hear them by the time they began talking, so I didn't think much of them talking about me.

From there I headed off into the woods, where i hope i could at least catch a glimpse of Inigo dancing.

**Inigo's P.O.V**

Try after try and i just couldn't get that one move right. I always seemed to trip up on it and it was pissing me off. Mother never taught me the whole dance before she died, which meant i would have to finish it myself and still i had no idea how to end it. I really wished Mom had taught me all of it before dying. I wish she hadn't died at all.

Even so, that's why I was here, trying to prevent such thing from occurring but until then i have to do this dance. I have to prefect it for Mother and prove to her I am not nothing more than a womanizer. Then after I dance for her, I will fight and save her from dying. I made this promise to her grave and i shall do just that.

While deep in my thoughts and in my dance moves, I hadn't notice Gerome approach where i was practicing, nor did I see him lean against a tree. When I dance, I dance with my eyes closed so it was understandable that I didn't even know he was there. it wasn't until I tripped over a rock, and Gerome catching me did I notice him.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Wah! Gerome! What are you doing? Where you watching me dance?" Inigo gasped out while blushing darkly. Gerome did nothing but grunt lightly in return and help the other to a standing position. Inigo kept a dark blush on his face from the complete embarrassment from a fall like that in front of another teammate.

"What were you doing there? Watching me dance like a pervert." Inigo harassed lightly. Gerome just sighed and began to walk away from the dancer, not really in the mood to deal with such behavior.

"Just be more careful." Was all Gerome had to say to the orange haired dancer, as he walked away. Inigo stared at the retreating back and smiled softly, knowing it was probably the only response he would get out of Gerome for quite some time. Yet it was better than nothing.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I have never really paid attention to Gerome so I apologize if he sounds Out of Character. Review if you like! Chapters may/may not get longer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that has review! If no one reviewed than I apologize for this stupid sounding Authors note. I wrote it exactly after I posted the first chapter so try not to get mad at me for jumping to conclusions. Not everyone HAS to enjoy my story and I get that. If you flamed me and told me that my story sucks. Thank you. For just proving to the world you are an ass. :P**

**If no one flamed I apologize for making MYSELF look like an ass.**

**Anyways! If you liked it here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last! **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

_Hmmm, that was strange. Not only did he finally talk to me, he actually sounded like he…cared. _Inigo thought silently to himself. He stood there staring into nothing just thinking. It was weird for Gerome to show such kindness. If it had been anyone else besides a few girls, they would had laughed at him for falling and not even bother helping him up. Gerome didn't just not laugh, he prevented the falling from happening all together.

While this action was strange it was much appreciated. Inigo could only imagine how stupid he looked to just go out and fall like that. In front of Gerome too of all people. It was probably the most embarrassing thing that could happen to him that day. Aside from that, he brushed what little dirt was on him and headed back to his tent in the middle of the camp.

Not many people had a tent that was placed in the middle of the camp. Important people like Commander Chrom, his wife. Lucina, Morgan, Lissa were all placed in the middle of the camp. While the stronger, less important soldiers had a tent on the outer part of the camp. Inigo himself only had a tent in the inner parts of the camp due to the fact he looked so fragile and his mother had practically begged Chrom for his tent to be put in a safer spot.

It was nice of her, but Inigo felt quite embarrassed by his mothers actions. But then again, when did he not? Inigo would hate to admit that he was easily embarrassed, even though it was the truth. Growing up he had tried his very best to get over such a thing but yet he couldn't.

When he had finally made it back to the camp, his mother along with his father were home. Both had small splatters of blood staining their skin from the tough battle that they had been through. Inigo greeted his parents with a smile and a wave before settling to go to the Barracks to see if anyone wanted to chat.

When Inigo arrived to the Barracks the only people there was Brady, Owain, and Yarne. He was tempted to go and talk to them, but Brady was far to angst-y for his liking, Owain was annoying and Yarne was the biggest pessimist to ever live. Still, Inigo was bored and had nothing better to do after his dancing. He would go look for Gerome, but decided not to after the earlier events.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Page Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Meanwhile away from the Barracks was Gerome. He had returned to his tent to lay down and rest after finally getting to see Inigo dance. Gerome knew he would be good, but he didn't expect for the other teen to be so talented. So amazing. It was not suprising however due to his lineage. Still Gerome was stunned.

The wyvern rider than removed his mask and let it settle on the only desk in his tent. Not many people in the war had much belongings. All Gerome had was his mask, his mothers ring and some extra clothes in case he needed something to wear if his clothes had holes in them. Now Maribelle, she had bags of clothes. Chrom had tried to get her to get rid of some of those clothes, saying they were just weighing them down, but she refused. That's why people like Gerome only carry few things in comparison to people like Maribelle.

Along with barely having any room, most people there had to share tents. It was fine between couples and family members. For others however, it wasn't acceptable. Others like Maribelle... and even Inigo, who had to much self respect for himself to share with anyone.

However, due to the new arrivals, and the lack of tents, Gerome knew that he would soon have to share a tent with someone. Chrom had mentioned it that morning. Seeing that more people were coming in and they didn't have the money to get more tents for them. So that meant Gerome would have to sacrifice what little privacy he had for the greater good of the army, as much as he didn't want to, he had to.

Now he was just sitting and wondering when his new tent mate would show up. Who would it be? Could Gerome even stand being near them? The wyvern rider assumed it would be a young man considering he seriously doubted that Chrom would force a woman into his tent.

"Hiya Gerome!" Was all Cherche's son heard when the tent flap opened up to let his new tent mate in. Well, Chrom might not have sent him a woman to share a tent with him, but close enough. He quickly put his mask back on before turning to face Inigo. The high spirited teen was smiling at him, with stuff in hand, behind him was Gaius with Inigo's futon in hand.

"Chrom told me that we get to be tent mates. Isn't this exciting?" Inigo asked a little too happily. He sat his stuff down opposite to the desk and watched as his father set up the futon parallel to Gerome's. After Gaius was done, he excused himself and left to go find some sugar.

"…" Gerome stayed silent. Out of all of the people…why Inigo? He didn't have anything against Inigo really, Gerome just thought he was way to happy all of the time, which wasn't normal for someone fighting a war. Yet again, this was Inigo after all. The orange haired latter was practically the definition of optimism.

"Not even going to answer me? How rude! Oh well, you're stuck with me now and you will eventually have to say something." Inigo points out happily. They stand there in complete silence for a small amount of time.

"Why?" Gerome asked quietly, but still loud enough to be heard by the other.

"I asked Chrom if I could move in with you since Tiki needed a place to stay and I was willing to move. I choose you so I can get you to talk to me. Brilliant aren't I?" Inigo says, proud of himself for such a genius act. Gerome said nothing, and turned to leave. He was gone before Inigo had the chance to say anything.

_Fine then. _Inigo thought before settling himself into his futon, attempting to get used to the change of atmosphere. Gerome could really be rude to him sometimes. But what for? What had Inigo ever done to him to deserve such treatment. Nevertheless, Inigo was determined, and he would not let Gerome's sourness affect his happiness. Nope, he wouldn't let it.

Finally, after inwardly encouraging himself, his eyes began to drop and sleep overtook him. Now this, should be interesting.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Finished! Sorry it was kind of short. I know where this story is going and I know the plot so I apologize if this story seems like it's going everywhere. DON'T WORRY! THERE IS A PLOT AND A REASON BEHIND EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED! DO NOT BE ALARMED BY MY CAPTIALIZED TALK! EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY! **

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm just gonna copy and paste the same old author's note for each chapter. 'Cause I'm that lazy and have no idea what to write anyway.**

**Thank you to all that has reviewed! If no one reviewed than I apologize for this stupid sounding Authors note. I wrote it exactly after I posted the first chapter so try not to get mad at me for jumping to conclusions. Not everyone HAS to enjoy my story and I get that. If you flamed me and told me that my story sucks. Thank you. For just proving to the world you are an ass. :P**

**Anyways! If you liked it here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the last! **

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

By the time that Inigo eyes had opened once again, it was much later than when he had originally fallen asleep and the sun was beginning to set. He sat dazed for a small while, just sitting up blankly. Considering who his father was, Inigo found it almost ironic that he had low blood sugar, even though that had nothing to do with the amount of sugar that Gaius consumed daily. Still even though now that relevant, it was funny. Soon he was awake enough to realize just how late it actually was and that he had probably slept right through meal time. While he was sure someone would make him something to eat since he missed the meal, he was still highly upset about missing out on the socialization that came with meal time.

Not long after said thought ran through his mind, his new tent mate, Gerome entered the tent. With him was a plate with a fair serving of the food that was served that day. It was barely warm but it was food for Inigo which was better than nothing. He happily accepted the food as it was handed to him from the other, grateful that Gerome had even cared enough to save him some. He gave the wyvern rider a smile and a 'thank you' before beginning to chow down on the food.

"..." Gerome just stood there in a silence as he watched Inigo eat, making sure that the smaller didn't rush eating and choke. Mentally evaluating how and what he ate and when. Once the food was almost completely gone, the plate was taken from Inigo's hand and a glass of water was put in it's place. Inigo again happily accepted what was offered him and drank away happily. Once he had finished, the plate and empty glass were set aside. It was quiet between them for a short time, that was until Gerome spoke up.

"Is something wrong?" The wyvern rider asked with actual emotion in his voice. At first it was more than surprising for Inigo, but he smiled through it, and didn't show any of his surprise.

"What do you mean?" Inigo asked lightly, honestly confused on what the other had meant by such a vague question. While it was nice of Gerome to worry and actually talk to him, Inigo wasn't used to such kindness from someone like him.

"Are you sick? Or hurt? People like you just don't pass out like that. You should see someone. Maybe Lissa or Maribelle. Brady?" Gerome indirectly offered to get help. Inigo smiled and shook his head lightly.

"Nothings wrong I'm fine. Besides I didn't pass out. I was just asleep. Don't worry so much." Inigo assured him with a smile. While it was convincing enough, Gerome was sure something was up with the orange-haired teen. Sleeping in the middle of the day is common among people of the war, but not to people like Inigo, who always had energy. Gerome let Inigo's excuse slide.

Gerome then left with the plate and glass to take them to go get cleaned. He walked into the mess hall like area and handed the plate and glass to the maids that were currently cleaning up. While Inigo assured him he was fine, Gerome didn't fully believe and headed to go locate Brady to have him take a look at Inigo. The healer was in the Barracks along with his father, Ricken. Maybe he should wait for in the morning to have someone take a look at Inigo. Seeing that he didn't want to disturb Lissa or Maribelle and Brady was having a father-son moment with his dad.

When Gerome had returned to the tent, Inigo was in much less clothing. He was changed into his thinner under clothes which were probably far more comfortable to sleep in. It was surprising to see Inigo ready for bed so quickly and even more surprising for him to be asleep with a few minutes of laying down. After his several hour nap earlier Gerome was sure that Inigo would not fall asleep for a long while. Maybe even stay up with some others all night in the Barracks.

Yep, there was something desperately wrong with Inigo. Sickness? Most likely not. Inigo had no sighs of any kind of sickness, and he seemed perfectly healthy. Injury? Not possible either. He wasn't on the most previous mission or any of the most recent for that matter. Worry? No. Inigo doesn't worry. Not that much that is. Exhaustion? Now that was a possibility. Maybe over working himself while practicing dancing. Yet still Gerome wasn't sure so he didn't think too much of it. He simply set his mask aside and let sleep over come him.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Page Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Inigo was up bright and early the next morning. Considering all of the hours he had of sleep, he was more than ready for anything. He had all of the energy in the world. He grabbed a quick breakfast which didn't take too long seeing that he was one of the first people even there. He said 'good morning' to his barely awake parents with enough cheerfulness to leave them gawking at him.

Before even half of the army was even up, Inigo was out and dancing away. He danced boldly and happily even though having no audience. Which was fine by him seeing that he didn't enjoy being the center of attention. Never did and most likely never will.

Now saying that he had no audience was not completely true. Alongside the edge of the trees in which Inigo was practicing, were a small gang of bandits that were roaming the lands. They had just hit land from Valm. The bandits had hoped that Rosanne would offer great treasure, but the previous great land was reduced to nothing since Virion had left. Which was why the bandits were now near Ylisse in hopes of finding something of much better value.

They came expecting great treasures and unreal amounts of money, but instead they have caught glimpse of a much better prize. Inigo himself.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I set this one up for you! Don't be so surprised because you knew this would happen. Not to spoil it or anything but yes the bandits kidnap Inigo. DUH! I even gave that away on the summary. **

**This seems rushed and lame and it is but just work with me here.**

**Anyway I can't just keep calling them "the bandits" so I need a name for the bandits. Anyone got any ideas? Ideas are great! PLEASE!**

**Anyway review if you want.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember when I said that all authors notes would be the same? Well, I lied. Oh well. I actually have stuff to say this time around…Or maybe I don't. Oh well, its already different so I might as well some up with something to write. **

**I wish I had more reviews. More than just one, but I guess I can't complain. One is better than none at all. Still, it kind of upsets me to ONLY have one. Its whatever though. **

**Anyway, I apologize for my horrible chapters and overall horrible story. I know it sucks but I love writing and I would die if I didn't write. Anyway, enjoy I guess.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Inigo was beautiful. For a guy at least. Everyone who has ever meet Inigo, or has seen him roaming the towns, will admit he was beautiful. While not many people would admit it out loud, they were all thinking it. He was beautiful just like his mother. His hair was prefect. It was shiny but not in the greasy way. It looked soft and bright too. His skin was flawless. Inigo's voice worked for him. Even his body composition was great. Not to muscular but no a complete twig. Inigo was just beautiful. He was a treasure.

The bandits, who would rather be referred to The Bandits only, seeing no real meaning behind having a group name. Their leader Smuck, was walking through the forest with his crew, all men hungry and slightly sea-sick. Their day of searching for a town to destroy and take supplies out of was interrupted when the youngest member, a young man with scars had pointed out he heard something. A sound like humming. They had spotted Inigo not long after.

Smuck, being the clever man he was instantly came up with a plan that would involve Inigo in some way. He ordered his men to sneak up on the dancer and grab him quickly. They first made sure that he had no weapons on him, them made sure to grab him quick enough to wear he couldn't scream.

Inigo was not expecting for hands to jump out and grab him. He was alarmed by this, but didn't have enough time to say anything before a rag was tied around his mouth. He of course struggled and attempted to break free, but he was surrounded and quickly over powered. He was able to count how many there was, attacking him. He only counted eight, but there was a possibility of more somewhere else.

Not long later, he was fully tied at the wrists and the ankles and even around his torso. He was hauled up onto a horse that was stolen by The Bandits not to long ago. Once he was secured on the horse, he was taken away, praying someone would notice his absence and soon.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Page Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Hermana, a local maid for the camp who was out washing clothes, he caught The Bandits in the act of kidnapping the young boy. She had immediately disregarded the clothes and ran back the camp as fast as her legs could take her. She was lucky enough to have not been caught by the river. She would have helped fight of the bandits, that was if she was like any of the girl soldiers on commander Chrom's army, but she wasn't like them. So she had to sit there and watch as innocent Inigo was tied up and taken away.

Soon the camp was in her sights. Before she even got close to the camp she began screaming out for the warriors in the army. Screaming for help, waking up most of them. She watched from afar as the army gathered together at the edge of the camp to investigate the cries. Chrom was of course in the front with sword ready. It was then that she noticed everyone else had their weapons ready.

"What happened? What's wrong Hermana?" Chrom asked her when she came up to him. She was out of breath, but not enough to explain what had just happened in front of her very eyes. Her first attempt at explaining was no good, her words jumbled up. Chrom instructed her to calm down first and take a breath before trying again. Once she had done that, her words exploded in the air.

"Inigo was out practicing like he always does, and these bandits showed up and attacked him. They tied him up and took him with them. I wanted to help but I had nothing that would have been much use. The bandits took Inigo! They took him!" She practically screamed.

Reactions everywhere were in no way surprising. Olivia gasped and just almost burst into tears. Although she has not know her son that long, she loved him dearly and was concerned for his well being. Gaius cursed but bought his wife into his arms to comfort her the best he could. He was upset as well, but hid his emotions to not worry Olivia any further. Chrom had immediately ordered Sumia, Cordelia, and Cherche to scan the ground from the skies for any sign of them. He even sent Stahl, Fredrick, and Sully on foot to try to catch up with them.

Gerome cursed himself for not being there. He knew this would happen. He knew it was too dangerous for someone like Inigo to just go out and dance like that. With no one near by to watch over him. Plus he left his sword in the tent. Ugh, Gerome just knew this would happen. He just knew that Inigo would get himself into trouble like this. Gerome now just wished he was there to protect the other from such event from occurring. Yet there was nothing he could do now, but help locate and save the other teen.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This is really short and I am so sorry for that. I tried to make it longer but then I decided that some of the stuff that I had on this chapter would be better on the next chapter so I got rid of a lot of paragraphs of this chapter. Therefore it is much shorter.**

**The names for The Bandits, Smuck, and Hermana came from the top of my head. If you don't like them that much, give me a suggestion and I will consider changing them. **

**Anyway! Review if you wanna.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have absoultely no idea what to say in my authors note. Really I have no idea. So I will do what I said I would. Oh well, that ain't going to happen either. Anyway, so I got another couple of reviews which was I LOVED VERY MUCH SO THANK YOU!**

**Anyway, this chapter is also very short. I apologize because I feel like these chapters are just so short and so pathetic. But since I enjoy typing so much, I just continue.**

**I also apologize for missing my update yesterday. I was going to update last time before I fell asleep but that didn't happen. SUPER SORRY FOR THAT! I also hope to update again tonight, but we will have to see.**

**Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

The commotion over Inigo's capture did not settle even a little. Olivia was still stressing over her son being taken away to the point that she had to sit down before she caollasped. Of course Gaius was there to comfort her and calm her, but there wasn't much that could be done. Sumia, Cordelia and Cherche had returned not long after. They had spotted The Bandits not long after taking the skies. The girls had of course tried to stop them, but had to let up after The Bandits began to shoot at them with bow and arrows. Fredrick, Stahl and Sully came back after an even longer search, and informed Chrom they were on a boat heading to Valm.

Chrom said they would head there as well, but not right away. They still had some things to do near Ylisse and Inigo would have to wait. Gaius had exploded at Chrom, saying that Inigo should be more important and was offended that Chrom would even suggest them having to wait.

"Well we need our units here. If you want to go get him now, I will allow you to form a small group to help you. I want to help you Gaius. I do, but we are fighting a war and we can not afford to waste our time." Chrom said with sympathy. He really did feel bad, and he really wanted Inigo to be safe, but they had more important things to worry about.

Just as Chrom has suggested, Gaius assembled a small group to go find and save Inigo. The group consisted of Gaius, Olivia, Gerome, Owain, Brady, Laurent and Yarne. It was a weird team that was made up of very different people, but they hoped they could be enough to save Inigo. Owain and Brady wanted to go to help one of their best friends. Laurent and Yarne decided to go because they wanted to avoid the real combat of the war. Gerome actually offered to tag along. The wyvern rider still felt as though there was something he could have done, and still felt bad about Inigo being taken.

After the team was all ready, they gathered supplies they may or may not need, and stocked up a small boat to take them on the journey. Gerome made sure to grab Inigo's sword, in case he needed to join in on the fight. Which most likely would be the case. Valm is a very large country that is quite far from Ylisse. The small recuse group knew that they wouldn't find Inigo when they first get there. They were expecting to come across lots of trouble when they got back in Valm, but it was what they had to do to save Inigo. Chrom had warned them ahead to be cautious and stay safe. They promised they would, and would meet up with Chrom and the larger army after they had successfully recused there they set out toward the direction that Sumia claimed they were.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Page Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Inigo hadn't expected this was the reason they had wanted him. He expected to be tied up, tortured, and close to death. Yet that wasn't the case. He wasn't even tied up. Sure he was in a rather large jail cell under the deck of the boat, but he wasn't in pain or dying, which was a good start.

Instead he was in his clothes, standing comfortable in the middle of the cell while two of The Bandits watched over him with a close eye. He wasn't oh his purpose when he was first taken, he had no idea what he would be forced into doing. It wasn't until later, when he finally calmed down in his cell was he approached by Smuck.

"Tell me boy. How much do ya love to dance?" He asked Inigo with a chuckle. The mercenary turned dancer looked up at the rather tall, and muscular bandit. He raised his brow and did not answer him.

"Well boy? How much do ya love to dance? Are you gonna answer me or do I have to beat it outta ya?" Smuck asked rather rudely, smacking the cell bars with the sword that Inigo had just noticed he was carrying. Inigo gulped lightly and shook his head. He hated the idea of fearing this brute man, and if he had his sword, he wouldn't. But at the time he was left outmatched and defenseless against Smuck.

"I-I love to dance…it's…it's my passion…" Inigo said while blushing, his hereditary shyness over coming his voice and making him look even weaker than before. Smuck smiled mischievously. Oh yes, he had a plan for Inigo.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This is SO MUCH shorter than the others and I am so sorry for that. I couldn't think of much to put in this chapter that wouldn't reveal too much for later. Therefore it is much shorter. I am super duper very sorry. Hopefully I can get enough inspiration to end this story according to plan.**

**Does anyone think they can guess what Smuck has in store for Inigo? If you do then please review what you believe is going to happen!**

**Please review if you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I am really hyper for no freaking reason! Swear I am, must be on account on how much cake I ate! My sisters birthday was yesterday and I freakin love cake! Plus I love listening to music which I am doing right now so I am pretty happy. Not even the lack of reviews for this story can destroy my great mood!**

**I will be starting to take idea's for this story, future stories and even requests for one-shots! The world truly does need more Gerome/Inigo yaoi!**

**Enjoy!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Since ya just love to dance so much, how would ya like to become a professional dancer?" Smuck asked far more casually than before. Inigo raised a brow at the sudden mood change. He didn't answer the bandit leader, not wanting to find out what the other had meant by that. It could be good, could be bad. Inigo just assumed it would be bad but still didn't want to find out. When Smuck got no answer from Inigo he just shook his head.

"Well boy! Aren't ya gonna say something! Do ya want to be a professional dancer!" Smuck yelled while still questioning Inigo. He slammed the sword into the jail bars once again, hoping to intimate the smaller boy into answering. It had worked since Inigo nodded his head quickly and silently. Smuck smiled.

"Good. 'Cause that's exactly what ya is gonna do." Smuck said smiling brightly and handed his sword over to one of the men, not really needing it no more. Inigo was once again confused but yet again, stayed quiet.

"See here boy. You will dance for Valm. You will be our dancer. You will help us get paid. If we don't get paid, then you don't eat. Understand?" Smuck asked pacing back and forth in front of the cell, not bothering to check if Inigo agreed. The bandit continued. "Ya see here, we aren't just normal bandits. Yes, we be looking for a profit, but we ain't gonna kill or rob anybody when we have ya. I'm sure nobles will pay to witness your dancing. Why chance getting killed right?"

Now Inigo understood what was happening. These bandits were just cowardly. Normal bandit would fight through anyone to rob from a noble. Instead, The Bandits would much rather sell off Inigo's talent for the money. Although Inigo was not quite sure how they were going to convince a noble to watch him perform. Sure, if they were more civilized then maybe, but there was no way a noble would let a bandit anywhere near their castle.

"Oh? Just how to you plan to do this?" Inigo said with sudden bravery. He wasn't quite sure when he grew the guts to even speak back to the bandits. Smuck was intrigued by Inigo actually talking back to him. The first time Inigo had even said something was when he revealed to the bandits his love for dancing.

"What do ya mean boy?" Smuck growled, for no real reason. Inigo gulped, but held his head high and kept on a brave face.

"Noble's are not stupid. I'm sure if you tried to get a noble to pay for my services they will undoubting believe it is just a trick to get into their castle to steal everything." Inigo explained carefully. Smuck nodded.

"I know that boy! I ain't stupid either. We will start from the bottom and work our way up. Ya will start as a performer on the streets and once nobles caught ear of ya, they would pay thousands for dance. Brilliant I know." Smuck said. Inigo nodded and had to give the bandit credit. He had thoroughly thought this through. He mumbled a quiet, 'I see' in response, seeing that his shyness had overcome him once again.

"Now boy. Tell me the name of Valm's future star." Smuck demanded with a nasty grin on his face.

"I-Inigo."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Page Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"Any sign of land? I'm starting to get major-ly seasick." Yarne said as his stomach churned painfully. Brady huffed, tired of hearing the other complain constantly. Of course the healer had some kind of remedy for Yarne's seasickness, but did not offer him any, just to be rude in retaliation to all of the complaining.

"Did you know the real cause behind seasickness is in the brain, which receives conflicting signals: while the eyes show a world that is still, our body, and in particular the equilibrium sensors located in our ears, send signals of a moving environment. This discordance causes the mind to send to the whole body a general alarm signal, in order to stop all activities, in particular the most complex of all: the digestion process." Laurent points out while holding up to his reputation of being his mother's son.

"No one cares Laurent." Owain says before Yarne could begin to complain once again. Brady got up and retreating under the deck before a fight would break out, being the healer didn't mean he HAD to be present for a fight, just after.

"Also Seasickness is a form of motion sickness characterized by a feeling of nausea and, in extreme cases, vertigo after spending time on a craft on water..." Laurent mumbled lowly so that Owain wouldn't hear.

Not far from them was Gerome and Minerva. Gerome desperately wanted to fly ahead and catch up to The Bandits boat before they could get to far, but Gaius had suggested against it. Saying it wasn't safe enough for him to go alone and that he would just have to wait.

Although he would never admit it out loud, Gerome was far more worried about Inigo then he put out. He was scared something would happen to the rather skinny teen. He was so scared, terrified for the other. Yet he didn't let it show. He just clenched his fist and prayed Inigo would still be in one piece when they found The Bandits that took him and save him.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I really enjoyed writing Laurent's part. I truthfully did. It was really enjoyable. I'm not sure how to write Yarne, Owain and Brady so I just improvised. I hope they weren't that much Out of Character. **

**Review if you liked it!**

**Two updates in one day? I am on a roll! BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**7000 words on the bat! Well, not anymore because of this chapter, but it was! I really enjoyed actually hitting that 7000 word mark. I am so proud of myself! I mean sure my other story has like 13,000 but it's not going to be continued so... Yeah I apologize to those who enjoyed my Chrom/****Tactician**** 50 drabbles. Those who did not enjoy that story, your welcome? I might continue it some day. Just not today!**

**Anyway thank you to those who HAVE review to this story. I get no inspiration from you however. I get all of my inspiration from the amount of views I got, which is much more than you think so ha!**

**Although I do have a few things to say regarding the reviews I already have!**

**Sarah54321: I have recently read your review and I agree with you. 'The Bandits' is a bland name for them, but since I am FAR to lazy to change it, I will instead inquire their new name into this chapter.**

**Noob7: Thank you for not being an ass! I appreciate the ****input**** and I am very thankful you weren't just there to flame me. Maybe I will PM you someday, and don't worry, we wouldn't talk about yaoi. : )**

**GintaxAlvissForever: The OOCness is important for some parts of the story. I mean really, sure Owain is a happy ****energetic**** funny guy, but I think not even him could handle HOURS of Yarne complaining and Laurent being smart. Really just think about it. Don't worry about this story being ****Cliché****, because there is a HUGE plot-twist coming up in the next chapter or so. Also, if you have a problem with how short the chapters are, you are just gonna have to get over it because I don't care. Writing long chapters is not easy for someone like me. I am seriously dislexic and I have my sister read over every chapter before I even post them, so I don't make that much mistakes. So get over that as well.**

**Thank you to GlowGlowBat, 55, and flames04 for your sweet non-calculating reviews! **

**Sorry about the oversized Authors note. Sorry!**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"There it is gentlemen. There is Valm." Smuck said with his hands resting on his hips once the land of Valm came into view. He had left Inigo alone in the lower decks, he was sure there was no way for the other to escape anyway. The other bandits nodded at the sight of land and prepared for when they docked. It would be a big shock for the villagers there for bandits to show up and not attack them.

They unloaded the materials they needed and set up a wooden stage for Inigo to dance on. They had commandeered a small building toward the end of the town where they all would stay at night. Inigo was taken off the boat and let into the building. He knew running would be pointless so he went along with it. He was escorted to his room in the basement. It was located in the lower level of the house to prevent escape.

Inigo for some reason wasn't quite that worried right at the time though. He had the feeling that his family and friends were looking for him, he was sure. Yet, he wouldn't mind waiting for them. Normally, if he was in immediate danger, then he would be scared and anxious for rescue.

Secretly he felt as though he would enjoy this capture. It would finally give him the chance to dance professionally for a crowd. Oh...that's right, it would be for a crowd. Inigo had not taken that into consideration. Would he even be able to get over his shyness to dance. What if he mad a fool of himself? What if they hate his dancing? Though many people has told them he is an excellent dancer, he would disagree.

Inigo was sent to sleep on his makeshift cot, that was dusty and had rips in it. Smuck had informed him that he would have to rest up for his first time on the job that morning. Inigo had fallen asleep quite fast, he was exhausted by all the events that had occurred that day. It sure had been eventful.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Time Skip)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

The next morning Inigo was practically pulled out of his sleep by Smuck. The market was still empty but Smuck had suggested they set things up early. Inigo didn't need to set up however, but the bandit leader had insisted. They poorly set up stage was ready, and the market was just beginning to become populated.

Soon, Smuck decided he was ready and told Inigo to get up on the stage and do what he did best. Inigo gulped loudly, nervous for what was to come. This would be the first time he would willingly dance for a crowd. It's not like no one has seen him dance before. Inigo looked back at his captors and nodded before heading up to the stage to perform his dance.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~(Line Break)~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"I can see land! RADIANT DAWN!" Owain called happily while thrusting his sword into the air with joy. Laurent looked up from his reading and smiled. Yarne sighed happily at the thought of the peaceful, non-shaking land that was ahead of them. Brady huffed but also smiled. Gerome did nothing but nod. Gaius and Olivia also smiled at the thought of coming even closer to their lost son.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Sorry about this extremely late, extremely short chapter. I'm not abandoning this story, nor have I lost all hope in it. It's just that I haven't been in a typing mood lately so I haven't updated. I apologize once again.**

**Also, updates will be coming less and less frequent seeing that I am SUPER busy! I only have 10 days of school left(I'm in high school) and there is a lot of testing. So yeah, I'm very, very busy.**

**Well, bye and review if you have more input!**


End file.
